1. Field
The present invention is related to high speed signal transmission or communications, such as, for example, in a computing or computer system.
2. Background Information
As is well-known, in a computer system, for signal communication to occur between, for example, the computer peripheral and the host computer, today signals are transmitted that comply with a predetermined specification or protocol. This is desirable because it enhances the interoperability between devices manufactured by different entities, for example. One such specification is the well-known Universal Serial Bus specification, version 1.0, available from USB-IF, 2111 NE 25th Ave., MS-JF2-51, Hillsboro, Oreg. 97124, (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cStandard USBxe2x80x9d). The current version of the specification refers to signals that communicate at a low speed, 1.5 megabits per second, and at full speed, 12 megabits per second. However, with increases in the speed of microprocessors, and the number and speed of the peripherals, it has become desirable that signal transmission occur at even higher signal rates. In addition to this desire for high speed signaling, it is also desirable that new computing or computer systems include the capability to comprehend or communicate with legacy systems that operate at the preexisting or lower speed signaling rates. Therefore, it is desirable to have a process or technique for communicating at high speeds when that capability exists, while retaining the capability to communicate at low or state-of-the art speeds to maintain backward compatibility.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, an integrated circuit includes: a transceiver capable of transmitting and receiving signals complying with the standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification. The transceiver is further capable of transmitting and receiving signals at a frequency higher than the signals complying with standard USB specification. The transceiver is further capable of configuring itself between transmitting and receiving the higher frequency signals and the standard USB signals.